


[Podfic] Scars

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [11]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Entangled now for having BP!! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247602) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to Entangled now for having BP!! <3

Scars

By: Entanglednow

4:11

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Scars.mp3)

 

Streaming:

 


End file.
